Cookiefonster
cookiefonster (formerly cookiefonster1015), is an American YouTuber who has a channel since May 18, 2012, and has videos of various types, largely music remixes and dramatic readings. His most popular video is currently Top 5 Windows Remixes, followed by DOGEQUEST, a parody of the popular video BRODYQUEST by Neil Cicierega about Doge. History 2012 Shortly after founding his channel, he mostly uploaded videos related to the Windows operating system and some Minecraft videos, most of which are now unlisted. His first video to get popular was Top 10 Windows Remixes, a compilation of other people's remixes of Windows sound effects, uploaded in September of that year. 2013 More Minecraft videos in the first half of 2013, including a comical interpretation of the reversed lyrics of CaptainSparklez's song parody, Minecraft Style, that also got popular. Towards the end of 2013, he started to upload videos related to Neil Cicierega's BRODYQUEST. In December 2013, Top 10 Windows Remixes was taken down due to a copyright claim. 2014 In January, Top 10 Windows Remixes was brought back as a two-part video. The first half was taken down a few months later, so the second half was renamed to Top 5 Windows Remixes. Four BRODYQUEST parodies were uploaded through the course of 2014: RIGBYQUEST, DOGEQUEST (which exploded in popularity and was for a while his most viewed video), PATRICKQUEST, and HELLAQUEST. A few other videos were uploaded then as well, such as a GXSCC cover of "Happy" by Pharrell Williams. Shortly before HELLAQUEST was uploaded, he started to lose motivation to make videos and focused on other things for a while. 2015 During most of 2015, cookiefonster's channel was in silence. In July of that year, he uploaded a dramatic reading of the first chapter of Tarvos and Fairie: A Love Story, an infamously bad Homestuck fanfiction. Then in October, his channel returned to activity as started a series of videos where he read aloud another Homestuck-related story called Detective Pony, set to original visuals. 2016 The Detective Pony dramatic reading continued until April 2016, when he lost motivation to work on it. Instead, he started to make chiptune covers of Homestuck songs using Famitracker, along with a few other videos related to the comic. The most popular one was a cover of Oppa Toby Style from the comic's penultimate animation, made only a month after it was released. Another popular chiptune cover during that year is one of the full version of the Futurama theme song. 2017 At the start of 2017, he uploaded a comparison of the Undertale songs NGAHH!! and Spear of Justice which eventually became very popular. A few other song mashups and remixes were uploaded during that year; on April Fools Day he uploaded a fake cover of the Homestuck song Eridan's Theme. From July to October, he regained motivation to finish the Detective Pony dramatic reading and uploaded the final video on the second anniversary of the first video. In December, he uploaded two pieces of music that got popular: a cover of an edited meme version of the song Steam Gardens from Super Mario Odyssey, as well as a mashup of Africa by Toto and Snow Halation for Christmas. 2018 So far in 2018, he has uploaded several mashups and chiptune covers (many of which involve Maroon 5 songs) and a few other videos. On April Fools Day, he uploaded a "remastered version" of the first Detective Pony video which was a reading of the first chapter translated to Chinese and back to English. On the sixth anniversary of his channel, he uploaded a compilation of all his old YouTube intros from 2012 to 2013. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Musicians